the_realm_of_the_three_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy Stones
galaxy stones are small gemstones that float and orbit around and between star systems. The flow of galaxy stones mark out auspicious planets. Galaxy stones flow from planet to planet from their spherical formation in hollow vortecies, forming tunnels of stones between planets. Galaxy stone paths are remarkably similar to sub-baryonic flux tubes, in that pulling two connected systems will result in the creation of two proto-planetary discs with stars, when the energy necessary is supplied by the attempt to pull the path apart. The angular criss-cross motion of the galaxy stones create gravitational fields with positive and negative poles. Positive poles exist where tunnels come into contact with spheres, where the angular curvature is the highest, and the negative pole at the center of the vortex in a straight line, equidistant from each stone individually. This inter-play of gravitational poles creates a travel-corridor between planets where acceleration is amplefied in varying amounts, which can be harnessed for faster-than-light travel. galaxy stones each have a color connected to the ability they bestow on the user: Quartz: Obsidian: The ability to create a repulsive force between a designated soul and all galaxy stones, thereby forcing their soul out of their body and into an artificial plane called an Anti-void, where galaxy stones cannot exist. Ruby: Rubies are the second most common galaxy stone in the Nairb galaxy. Sapphire: Sapphires are the second most common galaxy stone in the Anoif galaxy. Emerald: The individual atoms of the emerald crystal form an internal magnetic grid, allowing one's atoms to pass through and be re-ordered into a different shape on the side of the crystal the user is facing. "Shape-shifting" Amythest: Amythests are the most common galaxy stone in the Yeslek galaxy. Citrine: Opal: The opal's internal amorphous shape may reconfigure under the influance of a powerful mind. These shape changes can be seen in linked galaxy opals, and so can shape nearby thoughts to be more like the affecting thoughts, like getting a sound recording from an aluminum sheet. In essence either telepathy or mind control, depending on how dominating the thought is. Pearl: the shapes of galaxy-pearls are perfectly spherical, not only on the surface but within, being a perfect series of bucky-ball like shells, with not an atom out of place. This order is unstable and can spill out and order its surroundings, and so can be projected or blown by strong thoughts to exist outside the boundaries of the pearl. This can take the form of an order-wave, returning all substances to an ordered and pure state. Pearls are the most common galaxy stone in the Lehcar galaxy. Zircon: Galaxy zircons exist in a state of chaos within themselves, immense strain and radioactive instability from billions of years of heating, cooling, magnetization and other phenomena necessary to create a galaxy zircon. this disorder can be vented from time to time to keep the galaxy zircon from detonating like a nuclear bomb (or maybe you do want that, I don't know) in entropy-beams that disintegrates all matter in its way, creating in essence a bomb-explosion shaped less like a sphere and more like a line coming from the zircon. Diamond: a sentient being held within carbon-circuitry, can give the best advice and predictions. If planted in a carbon-rich environment, can grow its own graphite-hydrocarbon body. jade: Peridot: Spinel: Tourmaline: Garnet: Garnets are the most common galaxy stone in the Anoif and Nairb galaxy cluster. Topaz: